


Stripped

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Knifeplay, Multi, Verbal Humiliation, cis female reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You. Hux. Phasma. They're in charge. That's about the long and the short of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripped

You responded to his message as soon as it came, of course. You could never resist the temptation he presented for long, even when his messages were so abrupt: 'Come to my quarters. No need to dress.' Your feet had you scurrying down the corridors as if they were beyond your control, your need for him overriding the rational part of your brain that told you, every time, that getting involved with someone in his position was a bad idea. When the door slid open before you, though, you hesitated. Not because you didn't want him - the look he was giving you, the one that made you feel like he could read every one of your most secret thoughts, was enough to shut down what remained of your doubts - but because he wasn't alone. Tall, blonde, and beautiful, Phasma was lounging on the couch to his left, looking you up and down.

"I'm so sorry, Captain, General," you said, frozen to the spot. "I must have- I'll just-"

"You were right," Phasma said, her gaze burning into you and making you hot all over. "I didn't think she'd actually go running around the ship in her little nightdress, but here she is." 

"Oh, you wouldn't believe the things this one will do," Hux said. "The holonet videos she sends me, well..." He trailed off, and smirked. "I'll have to show you some time." He slouched a little in his seat, the way he always did when he was letting go of his senior officer persona for the night, and addressed you. "Now, are you going to come over here and sit on my lap? Or has the Captain made you shy?"

You'd thought about other women before, sometimes; thought about how different their soft touches would be to the rough embraces of the men you'd known. The look in Phasma's eye, though, said she had anything but tenderness in mind, but this just made you more intrigued. You stepped forward slowly, shivering slightly in your thin nightdress, and gently lowered yourself onto Hux's lap, or, more precisely, half of it; the feeling of his thigh, through his uniform trousers, rubbing against your bare pussy was one of your favourite sensations, one that never failed to get you soaked. 

"Isn't she a good girl?" Hux said, as you gradually built up a rhythm, moving your hips slowly back and forth against him. He ran his hands along your thighs, squeezing your flesh lightly. "She wasn't nearly such an obedient little whore when I first got hold of her, but just look at her now. She comes in here begging for it when I so much as snap my fingers."

Phasma said nothing, but rose to her feet, moving to stand behind you, towering over you. She placed her hands on your shoulders, pushing your entire body down ever so slightly. The increase in pressure made you gasp, and the rush of heat to your pussy made you momentarily dizzy. She tightened her grip on your arms, and leaned down until her lips were millimetres from your ear. "Shall we see what you're made of, girl?"

You barely had time to moan your assent before your eyes widened. Hux had languidly reached towards the small table to his right, and he now held in his hand a small - but very sharp-looking - pocket knife, blade unfolded and gleaming. He handed it to Phasma, who held it up where you could see it closely. "Don't worry," she said, moving her free hand to the collar of your nightdress. "I'm not going to hurt you." You felt the very tip of the blade touch your throat, and the cold metal felt like electricity. It was only for a second, though; the knife tore through the thin fabric in one motion, leaving you exposed to both of them. 

"There, much better," Phasma said, throwing the knife to the floor and pulling the remains of your clothing away. Throughout this, you hadn't slowed your pace; when you glanced down you saw the growing wet patch you were leaving on Hux's thigh, evidence of your ever-growing lust. You felt so much more yourself when you were stripped naked in his presence, and, you were beginning to realise, it was definitely a case of the more, the merrier. 

"I know that look, girl," Hux taunted, when he saw your mouth fall open slightly and your eyelids start to grow heavy. "Don't you even think about coming." In one movement, he sat up straight and lifted you off his lap, dropping you inelegantly to the floor. You groaned from the sudden removal of stimulation, but your attention was quickly piqued once more by the sound of him unzipping his fly. You'd heard it so many times before that it had given you an almost Pavlovian reaction, and it made both of them laugh aloud.

"What a little slut!" Phasma exclaimed with unconcealed delight. "I'll have to get one like her for myself." She leaned over you again as you crawled towards Hux. "Good girl, that's it," said said mockingly, as you lowered your mouth over Hux's cock. "Do you want me to touch you?" The words were barely out of her mouth and you were saying yes, or trying to; it came out a little choked, what with your mouth being full, and they laughed again. She slid two fingers inside you, and started to rub your clit with her other hand, enough to keep you on edge, but not enough to send you over. 

"Watch her," Hux said, his voice thick with lust, but also tinged with triumph, like you were something he couldn't resist showing off. "Watch how well she takes it." You began to move your head faster, taking his thick cock deeper and deeper into your mouth, perversely desperate to make him proud of you, but even more desperate to taste him, to taste the come he'd trained you so well to swallow. 

"Let me see her take it," Phasma said, her fingers working faster inside you, and you knew you would be denied that taste. He grabbed you by the hair, fucking hard into your mouth, taking away any control you had left, and then sharply pulled out of your mouth, just in time for his come to paint your lips, your throat, and drip down onto your exposed breasts. You poked out your tongue to lick up any of it that you could reach.

"Well done," Phasma said, and you had no idea whether she was addressing you or Hux. "Do you want to come now, girl? Do you think you've earned it?" You nodded, words now beyond you, your pussy feeling like it might combust. You felt her fingers grow still inside you, and you whimpered. "Then take it, filthy girl. Go on." You began to move your body back against her fingers, still on your hands and knees. You knew how degraded you looked, but the half-smile on Hux's face as he looked down at you made you crave even more. You began to fuck yourself harder on her fingers, and, finally, your violated mouth formed one coherent word: 'More'.

The smile on Hux's face spread broader at this, and Phasma obliged you, pushing a third finger into you, and your movements became rougher, as you drew closer and closer to climax. His training of you hadn't been for nothing, however, and you gave him a questioning look. "Go ahead, girl," he said, and the words were all it took to push you over the edge, your orgasm forcing its way through your entire body, and you knew you were screaming his name, and her name, and who knew what else, but you didn't care. 

When you came back to yourself, you found Phasma was carrying you to Hux's bed. "Well done, pet," he whispered in your ear as he walked alongside you. "Sleep now. I'll have your clothes brought to you in the morning." She laid you down, and he, more tenderly than you thought he was capable of, drew a soft blanket around you. "You did so well. My good girl."


End file.
